


Tightly Cropped

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Held Down, M/M, Punishment, Riding Crops, Threesome, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Long, boring trips always bring out the worst in Ruki. His band mates get tired of his shenanigans and decide to teach him a lesson.





	Tightly Cropped

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Spooky Box 2 Halloween lives, and written for the _held down_ prompt on my card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. Beta by the always helpful misumaru. :)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, or Heresy Inc, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter  & Instagram. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

The ride to Osaka was long and boring. Uruha was lost in a universe of his own, listening to music on his iPod, Kai was going over some notes, Aoi was playing on his phone, Reita was reading a book, and Ruki... Ruki was playing with the riding crop he'd bought for the occasion, the occasion being their Spooky Box Halloween lives.

He tapped it against his hand a few times, before poking Reita in the head with it, a grin on his face. Reita ignored him at first, but after the third poke, he turned around to glare at Ruki, then returned to his book. Ruki turned his attention to Uruha, but he didn't manage to get even a glare from him. He just pushed the crop away from his face and continued to listen to his music. Ruki sighed. That was no fun.

How about Kai then? Ruki looked towards the front of the bus. Kai was a bit far away, but maybe he could reach him if he really applied himself? Ruki pondered it for a few moments, then decided against it. An annoyed Kai was a scary Kai, and he didn't want that. He just wanted to tease his friends a little. 

So. There was only Aoi left. 

Ruki reached over and poked him in the side with the crop. Once, twice...

"Stop it, Ruki."

Ruki grinned and lowered the crop to tap it lightly against Aoi's thigh a few times. Not hard enough to hurt, just enough to make a sound.

"Oi! Cut it out!" Aoi looked up from his phone with a frown. 

"Oh, come on. You're bored out of your mind too!"

"Yeah, but you hitting me with that thing isn't making it better."

"It is for me," Ruki replied and grinned again.

In the end, much to Ruki's chagrin, Kai confiscated the riding crop. Apparently, he didn't approve of sudden yelps of pain and voices raised in protest to being hit by the crop. Ruki would get it back once they arrived, he said, and Ruki had to spend the rest of the trip on his phone as well, browsing the internet.

They finally reached the hotel and unloaded their bags. Ruki looked pleadingly at Kai, who sighed and handed the riding crop back to him. Ruki thanked him, got his bag and headed for the hotel lobby with the others. However he couldn't help but give Aoi's arse a swat with the crop as he was walking behind him. 

"Ruki..." Kai growled next to him. 

"Sorry. But it's right there!" He gave Reita a playful swat as well. "And it's what riding crops are for!"

 

The check-in was a fairly quick affair, and Kai grabbed all their key cards and ushered them into the elevator. He handed Uruha and Reita their key cards as they got off on their floor. Ruki noticed that Kai and Aoi exchanged a glance that looked more than just coincidental, but thought nothing of it. On the next floor, they all got off, and Kai led the way down the corridor.

"Here's your room." He unlocked and opened the door for Ruki. 

"Thanks." Ruki dragged his suitcase inside and turned to get the key card from Kai, but was pushed further into the room. Kai gestured for Aoi to come inside as well, and then he closed the door behind them. "Eh?"

Kai reached for the crop that Ruki was still holding and when Ruki didn't immediately let go of it, it was wrestled out of his hand. "Go stand by the bed," Kai ordered.

Ruki was surprised enough to not think of questioning Kai, and worried enough from the look on Kai's face that he didn't want to argue with him, so he did as he was told. Was Kai going to tell him off now? Give him a stern talk about being a responsible adult and being nice to his band mates?

Kai turned Ruki around so that he was facing the bed, then put a hand between his shoulder blades to bend him over. "Aoi-kun, please hold him down."

At this point, Ruki tried to pull away, but Aoi was already on the bed in front of him, grabbing his arms. He was pulled down and forward, so he couldn't get up. A second later, Kai undid Ruki's belt and opened his trousers, then pulled them down along with his underwear. Ruki felt very exposed, feeling the slightly chill air of the hotel room against his now naked arse.

"Um, guys? I get that you're trying to prove a point, okay? I know I maybe overdid it..."

"Shh, Ruki-kun," Kai said. "You're not getting out of this."

Ruki sighed. Whatever Kai had in mind, he was going to go through with it, and Ruki suspected he was probably going to smile the whole time too. Kai could be such a scary person at times...

He'd barely finished the thought when the riding crop impacted against his arse. The blow wasn't very hard, so it was more the shock than any pain that made Ruki jump. But then the second blow came, and it must have been a little harder, because he could feel it more. His instinct was a get away from it, to stand up and just move the hell away from the source of the pain, but Aoi's hands held him tightly, keeping him in place. Ruki pulled against the hold but it was no use.

"Ah, no. Keep still. We're not done yet," Aoi said above him, and he was probably smiling just as much as Kai was, the bastard, Ruki thought. 

"Aoi's right," Kai said. "And this is what riding crops are for, isn't it?"

Aoi tightened his grip on Ruki's arms for the next couple of blows, but then changed his position and moved closer, pinning Ruki's arms down with his knees instead, and put one hand in Ruki's hair, grabbing it hard enough for Ruki's scalp to hurt a bit.

The riding crop danced over Ruki's buttocks, just slightly harder than previously, but Ruki's focus was on the feeling of being trapped, held down; the pressure from Aoi's legs, the way his head was pressed against Aoi's thigh, just so his cheek was in contact with Aoi's crotch... And he couldn't fail to notice that just as his own cock was growing with every moment, so was Aoi's. Ruki moaned.

"Mm, someone's getting hot," Aoi said, and Ruki could hear the smirk on his face.

"I'm not the only one!"

Kai laughed and Ruki felt his hand sliding over his balls to feel him up. "Yep. He's hard. I think he likes it."

"Bastards," Ruki muttered under his breath, but there was no real anger or indignation in it. Kai's hand on his cock was quite the distraction.

"Maybe we should do something about it?" Kai suggested as he withdrew his hand.

Ruki nodded against Aoi's crotch. He still couldn't move, still couldn't stand up, couldn't reach down to protect his arse, couldn't even stroke his cock. "Please?" he said quietly.

"Mm," Aoi hummed above him and let go of Ruki's hair to instead unzip his trousers and pull his hard cock out. "Let's start with this then... Want it?"

Ruki didn't bother replying, just took it into his mouth and started licking and sucking. It was messy and a little awkward since his hands weren't free, but he did the best that he could. It still felt good, and Ruki enjoyed having his mouth filled. Aoi pushed his hips up against Ruki's face, slowly fucking his mouth.

"Got any lube?" Kai asked, rubbing his crotch against Ruki's arse.

Ruki nodded and let Aoi slip out of his mouth for a moment. "Toiletries." He would have pointed at his suitcase, but Aoi's legs were still pressing him down against the bed. As Kai rummaged around in Ruki's suitcase, Ruki resumed sucking Aoi's cock, swirling his tongue around the crown, teasing the slit, then taking him as deep as he could, before licking again. 

Kai was soon back, and he pushed his slick fingers into Ruki, lubing him up quickly. Then he grabbed Ruki's hips and slowly entered him, stretching him open. It burned at first, Kai being bigger than what Ruki was used to, but it soon turned to pleasure when Kai started moving in and out of him, slowly at first, but increasingly faster and harder as Ruki's moans got louder.

As the pleasure grew inside him, Ruki sucked Aoi hungrily, enjoying Aoi's hand in his hair, holding him in place as securely as his arms were pinned down. He couldn't push back against Kai because of it, but that didn't seem to put Kai off. He thrust hard into Ruki, little moans escaping him as well, and after a little while, one of his hands moved from Ruki's hip down to stroke Ruki's cock. 

There were no words exchanged between them - just three men enjoying themselves and each other, moaning, gasping, breathing hard.

Ruki would have told Kai to slow down, to draw it out a bit longer, but his mouth was full, and Kai didn't let up, expertly stroking and twisting his hand, rubbing his thumb over the head of Ruki's cock... The world seemed to explode around Ruki as he came so hard that he could see white sparks behind his eyelids and his cock pulsed in Kai's hand. He barely noticed that Aoi was coming, just swallowed reflexively as his mouth was flooded with hot come. 

Then Ruki was gasping against Aoi's thigh, still hazy from his orgasm, and Kai was grabbing his hips again. A few more thrusts, Ruki still moaning at the sensation of being filled to the brim, and then Kai groaned and thrust hard into him one last time before stopping, filling Ruki's arse as he came as well. 

As soon as Kai withdrew and both he and Aoi let go of Ruki, his knees buckled and Ruki sank to the floor by the bed, leaning against it. He was tired, and a little sore, but damn, he felt good. Aoi grinned at him as he zipped up and Kai looked pleased with himself as well. 

"I hope you got this out of your system now," Kai said and flashed him a sunny smile. Ruki just sighed contentedly.

"Maybe he liked it so much that we'll have to do it again?" Aoi said to Kai as they left.

"Well... I wouldn't actually mind," Kai replied and then the door closed behind them, cutting off anything else he might have said.

Ruki slowly dragged himself back up onto the bed and stretched out on his back, trousers still pulled halfway down. The trip back to Tokyo was going to be just as long and boring. He looked at the riding crop that Kai had left on the floor. Or maybe not so boring, after all...


End file.
